Yuzu and the flying Hamster
by YaoiRules92
Summary: Okay this is a one-shot. And totally crack. Anyways it's about Yuzu being molest by a flying hamster! Enjoy it and please read and review


KM: It's a one-shot!? SasuNaruChibi and I came up with while we chatted!?

Lilly: Those two!? I don't know who is more brainless. KM or her?

Ichigo: _looks at a laughing KM_ KM!

KM: Well begin the story!?

_**Yuzu And The Flying Hamster**_

Yuzu's day had started out normal. Well when you call it normal being molest by a flying hamster. Then yes it was pretty normal. She still couldn't believe how the hamster came to their house. Or into it in the first place. But now she was hiding in the basement from it. But she thought it was kinda cute. Till it began to molest her.

When you forgot the part about it molesting her then it was KINDA cute. Now because I hate always writing it or the flying hamster. The hamster shall be named... PAUL!? While Yuzu was hiding from Paul the flying hamster. She didn't notice how Frank, the flying monkey, Jeff, the flying rat and Natasha, the flying chicken, where in search of her.

You see Frank and Jeff are deeply in love with Paul the flying hamster but so is Natasha. But because Paul had only eyes for Yuzu she had to die. No one should have their Paul-sama's attention. But they did not know that Paul was with Yuzu right now. If they would then it would be hell.

Yuzu was coming out of the basement and thought that Paul had finally left her alone. She sighed but then screamed when he felt a furry paw at her bottom. Paul had stars in his eyes when he began to feel her up again this day. It was heaven for him! Two times already that had never happened to him before. Yuzu was crying in the inside. Where was her 'Ichi-nii' when she needed him. It was to this that Frank and Jeff came in.

Jeff and Frank had finally found the house were their 'holy Paul-sama' lived. The Kamis must have been with them for this search. But what they found in there was something they did not like at all. Paul was being molest by Yuzu, the little bitch. Well in their eyes she molest Paul.

"ARGH DIE YOU LITTLE BITCH!?!?!?!" was what they shouted.

They charged at her but Paul was there to protect her. Yuzu was confused. She was sitting at the sidelines and watched them fight it was then that a flying chicken came to her.

"Die you little disgusting human!?" the flying chicken Natasha screeched.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!!!!!!!!????!?!?"

Yuzu blinked and was surprised to see the monkey, rat and hamster now fighting together against the chicken. She was lost and didn't knew what was going on anymore.

It was then that Ichigo entered the fight. Ichigo came skipping into the room. Wearing a frilly, puffy neon yellow dress. He had pink and red hair clips in his hair and was skipping through the room. Yuzu was rubbing her eyes. This had to be a bad dream. It just had to be. Her 'Ichi-nii' would never wear a dress. Or skip for that matter.

And where the hell was Karin for that matter. Or her Daddy. She knew her Daddy would never leave her all alone in the house. Though this had to be a bad dream. It was then she heard that Ichigo began to sing. Horrible she might add. She knew that her Ichi-nii hated it to sing. He would never willingly sing. Even if his life depended on it.

Ichigo didn't knew what was going. But he did knew that his Hollow was at fault. He always was. Said Hollow was laughing his ass off while using Ichigo like a puppet. It was fun to say the least. Well to him it was. Hell even Zangetsu helped him in this.

It was then they both got a wicked idea when the saw the flying monkey.

"**Do you think the same??**" Hichigo asked Zangetsu.

"I blame you and your influence on me. But to hell with it. Let's do it!?"

When Ichigo's own eyes landed on the monkey. His body began to move on its own. The fighting stopped and Natasha, Paul, Jeff and Frank eyed Ichigo warily. Ichigo was cursing every word he knew at Hichigo and Zangetsu. And in different languages.

It were words that should not be mention in a fan fic. Anyways as Ichigo made his way over to Frank. He had already planned Hichigo's down fall. The next thing he wished didn't happened to him. Frank was starring with wide eyes at Ichigo and Ichigo wished he was dead. Ichigo was hugging the flying monkey and then spoke. But it were words not even he would dare to think.

"I loooove~~ you~~~ Frank!? Let's have butt-sex and marry!?"

Meanwhile Yuzu starred with wide open eyes at them. Hichgo and Zangetsu were laughing their asses off. Jeff, Natasha and Paul were as shocked as Frank. But before they could even say anything. Ichigo skipped out of the house with Frank.

They went out the door with the others following them. Frank and Ichigo were going in the sun set. Well Ichigo was carrying him and skipping the whole way. Ichigo was about to kiss him. When he woke up.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_" were heard two voices in the Kurosaki house hold.

Yuzu and Ichigo were both now sitting wide eyed, sweat dripping and shacking in the kitchen. They both had the same horrible nightmare known to mankind just a few minutes ago.

"I can't believe we had the same dream!" Ichigo said disbelievingly.

But then came the worst part. In the door way were standing Frank, Jeff, Paul and Natasha. Yuzu and Ichigo looked at each other, nodded and then screamed and run out of the house.

They were both never seen to this day. Aizen lost the war. Nnoitra, Gin, Tousen and Uruhara opened up a gay bar. Ulquiorra, Byakuya, Grimmjow, Hallibel and Stark were in search of Ichigo. The Shinigamis were throwing a big ass party. Renji and Ikkaku had many man babies together. Kenpachi learned to read and Yarichu was sent to jail. Due to her being high on sugar. Soi Fon got Yoruichi pregnant. Ishin and Karin were somewhere lost on the sea when they searched for Ichigo and Karin.

Orihime, Matsumoto and Nel were now living together and in a relationship. Hitsugaya finally grew a couple of inches. Hichigo and Zangetsu were traumatized for the rest of their lives. They had seen the nightmare and were never be the same anymore.

Yuzu and Ichigo lived together happily on Hawaii.

But it was all soon over when Ulquiorra, Byakuya, Grimmjow, Hallibel and Stark showed up. But that is an other story.

KM: _is laughing her ass of_

Bleack cast: _jaws drop_


End file.
